


Found it; and you

by fadiaanaufal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cheesy romance, F/M, Happy Birthday Antonio!, birthday fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadiaanaufal/pseuds/fadiaanaufal
Summary: Dua hal yang Lovina cari, akhirnya ditemukan dalam satu hari.[untuk Event #4LuckyPrompt dan ulang tahun Spain; Selamat ulang tahun, Bos 'Tonio!]





	Found it; and you

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini saya tulis untuk memeriahkan Event #4LuckyPrompt dan Ulang Tahun Spain (12 Februari).

Selama 25 tahun dalam hidupnya, Lovina sebenarnya masih bimbang mengenai definisi cinta pertama.

Seseorang yang bagaimana? Ia tidak paham. Kekasih pertama dahulu sepertinya bukan termasuk. Sebab ada beberapa lelaki yang pernah singgah di hati Lovina sebelum ia menjalin hubungan untuk pertama kalinya.

Apakah seseorang dari masa kecilnya dapat dikatakan sebagai cinta pertama?

Lovina ingin meyakininya, tetapi apa benar perasaannya yang dulu merupakan salah satu definisi rasa cinta?

Sayangnya ia masih bimbang.

Namun, semua berubah ketika tidak sengaja ia bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai cinta pertama.

.

.

Senyum Antonio yang ia lihat masih sama persis. Senyum menyebalkan yang membuatnya sering kali jengkel; sebab terlalu bersinar.

“Lovi~ Sedang apa kamu di sini?” Pria itu menyapa hangat Lovina yang sedang terengah-engah akibat berlari sebelumnya.

Lovina semakin tidak bisa berkata saja melihat tubuh jangkung seseorang yang mungkin sudah 15 tahun tak pernah ia temui. Bola mata sewarna batu zambrud, rambut cokelat cukup keriting, dan kulitnya yang sedikit kecokelatan. “A-an ... t-tonio ... ?”

“Ya! Namaku masih Antonio.” Sekali lagi senyum ceria itu terkulum. “Ada yang bisa dibantu, Lovi?”

“Ah, ya.” Lovina sampai sempat lupa tujuan utamanya datang mencari satpam rumah sakit ini. “P-ponselku hilang. Padahal aku letakan di nakas samping ranjang Feli, dan aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke toilet.” Ia menghela napas pendek. “Lalu tidak ada.”

“Oh. Feli sedang dirawat di sini?”

“Ya, sakit tifus.”

“Sampaikan salamku untuknya agar cepat sehat.”

Lovina mengernyit. “Kamu bahkan bisa menemuinya sekarang. Kenapa aku harus menyampaikan salammu?”

“Oh, iya.” Antonio cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

“Sudahlah. Sekarang bisa kamu bantu aku mencari ponselku?”

Antonio mengangguk dan mengikuti Lovina yang kini berjalan cepat.

“Memangnya di ruangan apa Feli dirawat? Maksudku, adakah orang lain di sana?”

“Bukan VIP, tetapi kapasitasnya hanya untuk tiga pasien. Kebetulan hanya ada Feli yang dirawat di ruangan itu saat ini. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa hilang.”

Antonio terdiam sambil terus berjalan bersama. Mungkin memang sebaiknya memeriksa tempat kejadian perkara terlebih dahulu.

.

“Lovi?” Felicia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya ketika mendengar pintu ruang rawat dibuka. “Oh, kamu ... “

Antonio segera tersenyum dan menyapa. “Antonio, tetangga kalian dulu.”

“Wah, Toni? Aku tidak tahu kamu bekerja di sini.”

“Yah ... mungkin ketika kalian ke sini, kebetulan bukan jadwal jagaku.”

Tiba-tiba terdengar decihan dari bagian ujung ruangan. “Bisa kalian reuninya nanti saja? Bantu aku, Toni.”

“Ah, maafkan aku Lovi. Memangnya saat itu Feli sedang tidur?”

Felicia mengangguk. “Aku baru dibangunkan Lovi saat sadar ponselnya hilang. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apakah seseorang masuk ke sini ketika Lovi tidak ada.”

“Baiklah, aku bantu cari di ruangan ini dulu.”

.

Sudah lebih dari tiga kali mereka menyisir setiap sudut ruangan. Akan tetapi, nihil.

“Mungkin kamu lupa dan meninggalkannya di suatu tempat?”

Lovina menggeleng lemah. Tidak yakin dengan hal itu. “Aku ingat sekali sewaktu ke kantin, daya ponselku habis total. Lalu aku tinggalkan untuk mengisi dayanya. Dan lihat,” ia menunjuk stopkontak di atas nakas dengan alat pengisi daya yang tersambung, “tidak ada ponselku di sana setelah aku kembali.”

“Hm,” Antonio menghela napas panjang. “Tidak bisa dihubungi juga ya jadinya.”

“Makanya aku menemuimu, Toni.” Lovina mendengus sebal.

Pria itu hanya mengulum senyum pahit. “Aku tetap ingin mencarinya ke tempat lain yang kamu singgahi di sini. Bagaimana?”

“Baiklah. Aku ikut.” Lovina akhirnya mengangguk saja.

“Semoga kalian menemukannya, ya.” Felicia tersenyum lemah sambil berbaring kembali.

“Ya, tidur lagi saja, Feli. Akan aku bawa barang-barang berharga kita sekarang agar tidak hilang lagi.”

.

Dalam perjalanan, Antonio menanyakan banyak hal pada Lovina.

“Sekarang kamu bekerja di mana?”

“Hanya editor lepas di salah satu penerbit buku.”

“Hm, begitu. Kabar kakek kalian bagaimana?”

“Masih sehat, tetapi tidak bisa sering-sering ke sini.”

“Kamu ... masih sendiri?”

Lovina sontak menoleh ke arah Antonio. “A-apa?”

“Aku hanya bertanya, Lovi.”

Lovina membuang muka kali ini. “Bukan urusanmu.”

“Aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu setelah ini, boleh minta nomor teleponmu?”

Lovina menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela napas berat. “Bagaimana kamu bisa menghubungiku kalau ponselku tidak ada?”

Antonio langsung tertawa kaku. “Benar juga, maafkan aku.”

Lovina mendecih untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

“Aku akan menanyakan pada penjualnya dulu, ya.”

Lovina duduk dengan tidak tenang di salah satu kursi kantin. Melihat Antonio menggeleng dari jauh, sudah dipastikan hasilnya mengecewakan.

“Mereka tidak lihat. Mungkin kita bisa menanyakan ke petugas kebersihan area ini.”

Akhirnya wanita itu mengekor saja di belakang Antonio.

Namun, sayang sekali petugas siang ini berbeda dengan petugas pagi tadi. Antonio dan orang itu sedang berusaha menghubungi sang petugas yang dimaksud.

“Sambil menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman belakang rumah sakit?”

Sekali lagi, Lovina pasrah saja mengikuti.

.

“Tenanglah Lovi, aku yakin kita akan menemukannya.”

Lovina ingin ikut meyakini, tetapi rasanya ia sudah menyerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kedua tangannya sendiri yang menepuk pahanya tak tenang. “Apa tidak apa-apa kamu terus ikut mencarinya? Kamu ‘kan harus bekerja juga di sini.”

“Mungkin,” pria itu melihat jam tangan di pergelangannya, “10 menit lagi jika petugas itu belum merespons panggilan dariku. Lovi kembali saja menemani Feli, nanti aku ke sana kalau ada kabar terbaru.”

“Terima kasih, Tonio.”

Antonio mau tak mau mengulum senyumnya untuk membalas senyum Lovina yang jarang tampak. Walaupun kini hanya sekadar senyum sendu.

Namun, tak sampai lima menit, ponsel Antonio berdering. Lalu ia memandang Lovina dengan senyum lebar saat berbicara pada seseorang di ujung sana.

Rupanya, takdir masih berpihak pada Lovina.

.

“Jadi, sekarang aku bisa meminta nomor teleponmu ‘kan?”

Lovina mendengus, lalu tetap menyebutkan nomor teleponnya. “Oh iya, memangnya kamu ... juga masih sendiri?”

Antonio menyeringai jahil. “Tidak.”

“...” Wanita di hadapannya memandang tak percaya.

“Bukankah aku sedang bersama Lovi sekarang?”

Lovina tidak bisa untuk tidak memukul lengan Antonio, sekaligus senyum kesalnya yang justru mengandung rasa senang.

.

Akhirnya, Lovina saat ini yakin bahwa seseorang itu memang merupakan cinta pertamanya. Perasaan yang ia rasakan sepertinya masih sama seperti dahulu. Lalu mungkin saja _dia_ akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy. Iya, ini klise juga wkwk tau ah bingung, buru-buru soalnya x’D
> 
> Pokoknya, Selamat Ulang Tahun Bos ‘Toniokuuu! X3
> 
> Oh iya, #4LuckyPrompt yang saya dapat adalah Satpam; Rumah Sakit; Ponsel; Cinta Pertama xD
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
